


How To Say I Love You

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [17]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Everyone has a different way to say “I love you”.  Sometimes it needs words, and sometimes it doesn’t have to be said at all.





	How To Say I Love You

Everyone has a different way to say “I love you”.  

**Sometimes it’s as simple as a declaration of those three words, or a text message saying the same.**

Trixie and Katya exchange “I love you” in a way that appears completely casual.  They aren’t hesitant to say it in front of the camera or hundreds of fans.  The words might accompany an unexpectedly serious compliment when filming UNHhhh or might be completely unrelated to whatever is happening.  They’re touchstones between the calm moments and stormy days that define their careers and lives.

**Sometimes it’s in actions that speak louder than the words alone.**

Sharon’s eyes go a little soft whenever Alaska is on stage with her.  “We were good together / but we’re better apart,” Alaska’s song goes, and it’s true.  They’re long past the painful breakup and most of the awkward moments, content to be friends but still deeply connected by their shared past.

It’s Miss Fame listening to Katya break down in the work room on their season.  Words of understanding and comfort fill the air between them, but it’s in how tightly she holds Katya, as if by doing so she could take away some of the painful self-doubt.

It’s in Trixie’s careful silence when Katya is struggling, protecting her the best way she knows how even as what feels like the entire world is demanding to know.

**Sometimes it’s unspoken...**

Bianca gently reads Adore before heaping on praise and promotion, always trying to make her star shine brighter; doesn’t bother to control herself when Adore makes her laugh with the slightest provocation.  

It’s how Bianca always opens the door no matter the time or Adore’s level of intoxication, lets her climb into bed beside her without ever saying anything.

 ****It’s in every moment of contact between Adore and Bianca on stage, inside their shared personal space.  The way they reach for each other’s hand without conscious intent, answering the instinctive need to touch that’s so much more profound than anything defined by boundaries or relationships.

**...because it doesn’t need to be said.**


End file.
